rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Yang
''Yang Baransu '' Info Appearance Aura Color: White Height: 5’6” Weight: 100lbs Eyes: White Skin Color: light, pale white Face Shape: Oval Hair: white, long, braided, and over shoulder Physical Traits: one white wing, other is prosthetic Physique: When she is using her Semblance, her eyes change to white and black. Personality Background She is the daughter of Melody Baransu, and twin sister to Yin. (See Yin's page to read their backstory) Powers Abilities -Semblance Name: Synchronize -Introduction: A semblance occurring between two people who share the strongest emotional bond, out of all the people they know, between each other. -Description: it increases the users aura, strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes ext. It allows them to attack and move in unison. Also regenerates aura faster. The users are also linked mentally allowing them to communicate through thought, feel each other's emotions, see through each others eyes, and hear through each others ears. -Range: Personal and Long. They can communicate mentally no matter where they are, but their physical abilities will increase the closer they are to each other. -Type: The kind of Semblance: Aural, Physical, Psychic. -Purpose: Offensive, Defensive, Utility, Support -Visual Cue: Their Auras glow much brighter than normal. When communicating or when seeing through the other's eyes, their eyes will change color to one black and one white eye. (eye color can differ but that is what the twins eye colors are) -Additive Cue: none, other than the other person talking to you which can’t be heard by anyone else -Tier N: (I am basing this on range) -1. Metal communication is strenuous, decreased physical capabilities 0. Mental communication is difficult but possible, no physical boost 1. Mental communication is easy, noticeable physical boost 2. Mental communication is easier and takes less Aura, big physical boost, increased aura regeneration 3. Mental communication is effortless, major physical boost, aura regenerates very fast (usually in this tier) 4. (have to be very close to each other) mental communication is effortless, almost overpowering physical boost, Aura regenerates extremely fast -General Limitations: If they become separated for too long or are too far away from each other it could start to hinder their ability(physical buffs). If the people are together for most of their life and one of them dies, it will make the remaining person feel physically and mentally drained for long after due to the physical boost being gone. Makes it harder to focus on your own surroundings(mental connection). If connected mentally, they will share each other's pain. -Applications: The seeing and communicating can be controlled but the physical boosters can’t -Dust Interaction: none Equipment Day-Break: A white, staff/sniper rifle/sword, with black accents accents. Identical to Yin's weapon, Night-fall, in every way but color. Talon shoes- Shoes that are normal when walking, but talons fold out when flying. Shoes have gravity and wind dust on the bottom to make carrying things easier. Crafted for her by her team mate, Metro. Harness pack- A simple rather flat back pack of sorts. It's slime design keeps it from getting in the way while flying and it does not need to be all that big because all it holds is Dust. There are also what looked to be hand holds on the back of it, that are used as a harness of sorts when someone other than Yang or Yin are wearing it they can fly their allies around. Weakness Being far away from his sister for extended periods of time, can actually cause negative affects. Trivia *Name comes from the white half of the Yin-Yang. *Yin is an OC for the anime RWBY and is based around that. *Here is a link to the image maker I used for this https://picrew.me/image_maker/3011 by x_onemu, or search for a different image maker on Picrew.me. Category: Category:Female Character Category:RWBY